dangerous_fellowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene
Personality Eugene is the most sarcastic of the survivors. He is the youngest of the main characters. Eugene cares about everyone and seems to show extreme care towards the MC. Though he can be rude, Eugene tends not to mean the things he says, usually saying things impulsively out of the emotions he's feeling. It has been shown several times throughout the game, a primary example being how he snapped at Hailey shortly after Judy's disappearance. Eugene dislikes being regarded as childish due to his age, though he does tend to act less rationally and less mature compared to the other survivors. Presumably because of his age, he dislikes being spoken down to or having things sugarcoated for him. So, that is why his most rewarding options are the ones that are the most straightforward. It's been shown in his nightwatches and through the paid "You wanna switch it with me?" option that Eugene enjoys eating food, the fact being one of his main excessively comical traits. Several times, Eugene shows to be quite insecure and afraid. Though at first, he doesn't seem like the type to care very much, he worries about the people around him and especially worries about the situation. It is especially ironic because Eugene doesn't tolerate dishonesty. He dislikes thinking about "what ifs" because he sometimes fears that the apocalypse may never end. Eugene fears for his and the group's safety and can sometimes act on impulse because of this fear. It was clear that Eugene was terrified of remaining in the school building. He showed this when he confronted MC and asked if she'd like to run away with him, a result of all the tension building up around them. He's more sensitive than he'd like to admit, being more of the reserved type because he doesn't think others take him very seriously. Before the apocalypse, Eugene was more confident and self-assured, a moderately happy person who found joy in pursuing his dream to be an idol. He enjoyed it when the students would watch him play piano, boosting his confidence and his faith in his dream. Even when others encouraged him to find another career and put him down for his choices, he ignored them and kept a strong will. Once the apocalypse began, Eugene lost his confidence and began to fear that those who had discouraged him in the past were correct. Eugene concluded this since there was no end in sight for the apocalypse. However, he realizes that there is hope for him and his dreams after opening up to the MC. Appearance Eugene is a little shorter than average height, with gold-blond hair that sweeps down on the right side. He has slanted orange eyes. He always wears what looks like a black surgical mask, but it's never pulled up to cover his face. His outfit mainly consists of a grey hoodie, over an untucked white button-up, a turtleneck and dark brown pants. He wears the hood of his sweater up over a baseball cap. There is a blue bag with white and black hightlights slung over his shoulder. He also wears a belt with a large pouch. Neither of these have been opened, so their contents are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Relationships